


If Tears Could Heal

by CookieCutie135



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCutie135/pseuds/CookieCutie135
Summary: There is suicidal thoughts and actions, if this is a trigger please don't read! Also this is a different AU, and Draco is an actual good person.





	If Tears Could Heal

Harry stood on a chair, alone, in an old broom closet somewhere in the dungeons. Ron and Hermione were busy partying up in the undestroyed part of the castle with the rest of Hogwarts. Somehow no one had noticed when he had slipped away from the party. “They had done it, He had done it.” Was what they all said. But had he really? He didn’t think so. Why should he be ‘The Boy Who Lived’ when so many others had died to keep him that way? He let the warm tears trickle down his face and plop onto the floor. 

His very first memory was of his parents dying for him, and how could a person live with that? His Mom and Dad died for a person who allowed multiple deaths of others. Only a couple of years after that he let Cedric Diggory die, he was the one who told him to grab onto that stupid goblet. Harry choked out a broken sob as he felt the rope tied around his neck tighten.

Sirius Black. Harry should be dead not Sirius. Not kind, compassionate Sirius. Sirius should have had the chance to start a family, a real one. Not some random kid who now has stupid trust issues and can hardly even go a full week without multiple panic attacks. He deserved better than him, then again, most people did.

Harry thought of the blue eyes that belonged to Dumbledore, they would never smile again. All because of him “The Boy Who Lived”. He had allowed the most talented wizard of his time to die, for some stupid orphan boy. Some dumb kid who couldn’t save anyone, not even himself. He wished he could bring him back, even for just a couple of minutes. He missed him so much.

Hedwig. Dobby. Remus. Tonks. Fred. Snape. All people whose death was his fault, all good people. All people who deserved so much more than what he had given them. Harry prepared to kick the chair and end it all. How could someone live if almost every single person he loved was dead? Why should he? There was no clear answer in his mind.

The only reason he decided not to die when Voldemort had cursed him earlier was because he couldn’t allow more blood to be put on his hands, couldn’t handle another life gone before their time. 

He knew it would hurt people, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and almost everyone in the wizarding world. But he was meant to be the boy who died, he wanted to be that boy. Harry closed his eyes, a memory of Uncle Vernon suddenly flashing into his head. 

Harry had broken a plate, and Vernon was yelling at him. Telling him how useless and unloved he was. That Harry was alone in this world because he was a freak. Harry looked at his arms, the scars where still there from that night. It was the first night he had ever cut himself on purpose. Harry shook his head again, memory fading.

“That’s right, I’m useless and unloved. No one cares about me. They shouldn’t anyway. I am nothing.” He mumbled to himself as he knocked the chair out from underneath himself. He had left a note in Professor Megonagail’s robes, telling everyone where he was and why he did it. Harry felt the rope cut into his neck, and the air rushed from his lungs. He could hear himself choking, and his body was fighting for air. But Harry wasn’t, he felt more tears fall down his face when the door suddenly opened. It was Draco, Harry closed his eyes. Draco would leave him alone. “Harry! What the bloody hell!” Draco screamed, and used a quick flick of his wand to cut the rope. “Go away, Draco. This isn’t your concern,” Harry heaved out of his chest, before succumbing to more broken sobs. His airway was open again. He was on the floor, alive.

“What do you mean, Harry? I can not allow you to do this!”

“I thought that you hated me. I thought that you would let the screwed up kid die. I th-”

“I don’t care what you thought! Harry! You are just clueless aren’t you! You are not the bad guy, all of the Death Eaters should be hung somewhere! You are a hero! An amazingly kind and outgoing hero!” Draco burst out.

Harry was shocked into silence, but he did manage an uncomfortable cough. “How did you find me?” He asked when Draco sat by him on the floor. “You are so clueless, I was watching you. I saw you slip that note into Mcgongail’s robes.” He whispered into Harry’s ear. 

“Why?” 

“Why what?” Draco shot back, Harry just looked into his blue eyes. “Why were you watching me?” Draco didn’t answer, instead he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. “So damn clueless,” He muttered into Harry’s hair. Harry felt his face flush, he missed this so much. “I never got over you. Every day I waited. For you. I remember when we tried to go out in our second year. I remember breaking up after you found Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets. I miss you so much Harry.” Draco finished as he pulled Harry in between his legs, and nuzzled into his neck.

Harry was shocked, he had broken up with Draco. But that was because he was scared that something could happen to him, that Voldemort would take him away from him. “Draco?” 

“Mmhmm?” Draco hummed into Harry’s neck. “I miss you too.” Harry breathed out, he relaxed against Draco, and even tried to turn around so he could kiss him. “Oh, no you don’t get out of this that easily. Harry, I have to ask you, why did you… you know?”

“Try and kill myself?” Harry finished off the sentence for him, and Draco gave him a small nod. Harry unwrapped Draco’s arms and turned to face him. “I guess,” he tried to start. He couldn’t even find the words to explain the sadness in him. That he could never forgive himself for all of those dead people. That he carried the weight of their deaths on his shoulders. That instead of dreaming, he had nightmares about those people. That he felt so alone.

“Did Ginny do this to you?” Draco asked, anger flashing through his entire body. “No, well, she was a reason. But not the cause.” Harry mumbled while looking at the floor. Ginny had never really liked him, and after they broke up she had decided to finally be with the person she truly loved. Luna. It had broken Harry when he found out, he really did like her. But the thing it had emphasized for him was that he would always be alone. That he would never find someone who really loved him.

“Do you wanna talk about this in a more private space?” Draco asked as he helped Harry up. Harry nodded and let Draco lead him back up the stairs. Harry blushed when he noticed that Draco wasn’t going to let his hand go. Harry kept his head down when they passed through the thickest part of the party. He didn’t want anyone to see his red eyes or even the angry red line across his neck. 

“Where have you been?” He suddenly heard Hermione, Draco allowed him to free his hand. He turned towards her. Messy black hair, puffy eyes, red line and all. “I’ve been busy catching up with Draco.” Harry yelled above the crowd. Hermione’s eyes locked onto the angry red line on his neck, concern flashed in her eyes. Harry looked at her for a moment longer than he should have. “Where’s Ron?” He tried.

“Oh, he’s off with his family. They’re saying goodbye to Fred.” She answered, taking the bait. The guilt hit Harry like a ton of bricks. He broke eye contact with her, and returned to looking at the floor. His eyes filled with tears. “We still have a lot of catching up to do, so if you would excuse us.” Draco said, stepping in front of Harry. Harry would have to thank him for that later.

Draco grabbed his hand quickly and pulled him through the crowd. Harry let the tears fall, and kept his head down. Cool night air hit him as they left the castle, it helped calm him down a bit. Draco let go of Harry’s hand and wrapped his cloak around him. When Harry started to protest Draco gave him a sharp look. “Harry you have holes in your clothes, and I live in a dungeon, I’m used to the cold.”

“Thank you.” Harry mumbled as he laced his fingers with Draco’s. He was more than a little shocked when he saw the light blush cover Draco’s face. Draco pulled him towards the lake, and they walked carefully in the shadows. The Ministry was still trying to round up some of the Death Eaters who had fled the fight.

Draco finally found a proper place to sit, and pulled Harry close to him. He gently wrapped his arm around Harry. “Is this alright?” Draco whispered carefully. “It’s perfect.” Harry whispered back. “Okay, Harry. I need you to talk right now. I need to know why you tried to do that to yourself.” Draco’s voice cracked a bit. Harry felt a flash of guilt. He really did hate hurting other people. 

“I did it because of all the people I’ve killed. They deserved so much more than what happened to them. I did it because Ginny left me alone. And so did Hermione and Ron. I did it because I don’t feel like I deserve to live anymore. I did it so that I wouldn’t have to wake up from nightmares by myself. I did it because I am just so sad. I did it because no one wants me for me.” Harry didn’t know when he started crying, but he was and he couldn’t seem to stop. Draco held him. Held him so close that Harry didn’t feel alone anymore.

Harry laid his head on Draco’s shoulder and just breathed. This was the most relaxed he had been in a long time. Draco laid down on the smooth rocks and pulled Harry close to him, they both looked at the stars for a while.

“Harry, not a word you just said was true.” Draco started. “You are not alone, you have me. You never killed anyone. You are one of the only people that I love that deserves to live. You won’t ever wake up from a nightmare alone again, because I will be there if you let me. I want you for you, I always have and I always will. And I swear to god Harry James Potter if you ever do that again I will kill you.” Draco whispered, combing his hands through Harry’s hair. Harry smiled, truly smiled. Which he hadn’t managed to do in who knew how long.

“Draco?” Harry asked when Draco suddenly flipped himself on top of Harry. Draco had a mischievous look in his eyes. He lowered himself gently to Harry, “Can I kiss you, please? I’ve wanted to kiss you for such a long time, Harry.” 

“Okay,” Was all Harry managed before Draco slammed his mouth into his. They stayed that way for a long time. Harry didn’t want it to stop. He instantly wrapped his arms around Draco, and pulled him closer. When they finally broke the kiss Harry gasped for air. “We need to find you a change of clothes you absolutely smell.” Draco laughed suddenly. “Can I stay with you tonight, please?” Harry asked, ignoring Draco’s insult. 

“Yes, in fact sense you will be sleeping in my room you can borrow my clothes for now. We will find some proper ones later.” Draco smiled as he got to his feet and then helped Harry to his. They walked back to the castle, holding hands tightly. They walked quickly to the Slytherin Dorm. Draco, being the Head Perfect, had his own room and bathroom. Harry looked at the bathroom longingly.

“Harry, go take a shower. I’ll find you some clean clothes.” Draco ordered as he headed towards a large wardrobe at the end of the room. Harry didn’t need to be told twice, he quickly went into the other room and took off his shirt. There was a stunning array of bloody cuts all over him, and when he got into the shower her fought screaming out in pain. Harry used Draco’s soaps, all of which seemed very expensive. When he left the shower he noticed that a few of his cuts where still bleeding. He quickly wrapped a towel around his hips and walked back into Draco’s room. 

“Merlin’s Beard, Harry! You don’t need anymore scars than the one you got on your forehead! Come here!” Draco motioned toward the bed, as he pulled out a potion vile full of swirling orange liquid. Harry sat on the bed as Draco applied the sticky potion on his cuts. When Draco was finally finished Harry couldn’t fight the yawn that left him.  
“Alright, here’s some clothes. I’m going to take a shower, I will be right back.” Draco said as he stood up and walked into his bathroom. Harry got dressed quickly, Draco had left him an old sweatshirt and a pair of new looking boxers. He knew that he recognized the sweatshirt when Draco walked in, he just couldn’t remember from where. Harry climbed onto Draco’s massive bed and watched Draco start a small fire in the fireplace. “Draco, where do I know this sweatshirt from?” Harry asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Draco stalked toward the bed, eyes traveling up and down Harry’s body. “You really don’t remember?” Draco said as he came to Harry’s side of the bed. “You’ll have to give me a hint, Draco.” Harry could barely breathe when Draco leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. “Well, it’s quite a cute story, actually.” Draco said as he crawled into bed with Harry. “I think we had been dating for about three or four months. My father had just sent me a howler, and we were in the astronomy tower, looking at the stars. The howler preceded to tell me that I was a failure for not getting higher test scores and such.

“When the howler finally finished I was crying. I didn’t think I was good enough. But I had you with me, you held me while I cried and gave me that sweatshirt. You told me that it was your lucky one. That it would help me feel better because it helped you feel better. I guess that I figured you could use it again.” Draco shrugged to himself and placed Harry’s head on his chest and wrapped his arms around Harry.

Harry couldn’t help the blush that covered his face. “I remember,” Harry mumbled against Draco’s chest. “I remember finding random bits of change around the house, and saving up over the entire summer for a brand new sweatshirt. I even did random jobs for the neighbors just so I could save up enough.” Harry looked down at the faded blue sweatshirt, and back up to Draco. “I can’t believe that you saved it for all these years.” Harry mumbled as he looked into Draco’s beautiful eyes.

“When it stopped smelling like you I remember wanting to throw it away, or give it back. But we had just broken up at the time, and it was the only thing that I had to remind me of you.” Draco whispered as he started to run his hands through Harry’s hair. “I’m sorry for doing that.” Harry said even though he was already half asleep.

“For doing, what exactly, Harry?”

“For breaking up with you. I did it to protect you from Voldemort. I saw what he had done to Ginny and thought of what he would do if he found out about us. I loved you so much. I still love you.” Harry closed his eyes and wrapped his arms under Draco’s arms.

“I love you too, Harry.”

Harry fell asleep, easily, which Draco was thankful for. He held Harry tightly, he wasn’t sure how long it was until he carefully removed Harry’s glasses, gave him a light kiss on the forehead, and turned off the lights.

Draco woke up the next morning to small sobs coming from the bathroom. He was on his feet instantly and half ran half stumbled to his bathroom. He found Harry wedged in between the sink and the wall. “Harry, come here.” Draco said soothingly. “Draco, what happens if you die too? What happens to me? I can’t be alone.” Harry sobbed as he stayed wedged. 

“Harry, I’m perfectly fine. I won’t die, I promise. The devil will have to come all the way up here and drag me away from you.” Draco said as he carefully inched towards Harry. “Come out of there, okay? I need you to come out right now so I can hold you.” Draco coaxed, Harry slowly pulled himself out and crawled towards Draco, tears streaming down his beautiful face.

Draco leaned against the tub as he pulled Harry close. He rubbed Harry’s back in small smoothing circles. He just held Harry, he knew what it was like to have nightmares. He knew what it felt like to be alone. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked when Harry had finally calmed down.

“I lost you. We were in the Forbidden Forest, we were running away.” Harry started, Harry put his head on Draco’s shoulder. “What were we running from?” Draco put his hand in Harry’s hair again. “Voldemort. He was gonna catch us. We were running because he was going to kill me.” Harry sobbed loudly, “Take as much time as you need, Harry.” 

“I turned around and you ran a little bit further before you realized what I was going to do. You pushed me out of the way, and took the curse instead. When I finally got to you, you were so bloody. I couldn’t find your pulse, you left me alone.” Harry let out a smaller sob, and Draco just held onto him. “I won’t leave unless you want me to, alright?” Draco promised. “I will never ever want you to leave me. I want you with me forever.” Harry said as he sat up, green eyes shining. 

Harry looked at Draco and then at his lips, Harry leaned in and kissed the pale bonde boy, softly at first but then much more deeply. Harry kissed and kissed and kissed. He ran his hands through Draco’s hair, and when they broke apart Harry immediately placed his head on Draco’s shoulder again. 

“Okay, let’s go back to bed. We can talk for a little while, if you like.” Draco said as he began to stand up. Harry stood up on shaky legs, he walked carefully to the bed. “Draco?” Harry said when he laid down next to him. “Yes?” Draco pulled the covers carefully over Harry. “Can you tell me about when you spied on Voldemort?” Harry pulled Draco close, he needed to hold onto something. Draco froze, and looked up at Harry. “Draco, was it that bad?”

“I don’t think you know all of the horrible things I had to do. I had to stay undercover for Dumbledore. Harry, I’m not a very good person. Draco sat up a moved away from Harry. “I’ve killed people. And it wasn’t even worth it because Voldemort found out I was spying.” Draco looked at the floor, Harry could tell he was fighting tears. “He found out?” Harry was shocked, how was Draco still alive?

“Yes, he… did a lot of things to me afterwards. I accepted them as punishment for killing all of those innocent people.” Harry pulled Draco close to him. “I have lived with bad people, I have been hurt by them, I was left alone for a very long time because of them. Draco I know bad people, and you are not one of them. No matter what you think. You gave us so much information that saved so many people. You are a hero, and I love you so much.” Harry planted a soft kiss on Draco’s neck.

“Let me see.” Harry whispered as loudly as he dared, trying not to break the comfortableness that Draco clearly felt in his arms. “I don’t know if you want to see my scars, Harry, they scare me sometimes…” Draco seemed tense but gave in after a few more minutes of Harry’s small pleads. 

“No one has ever seen them except for me, I didn’t let anyone heal them either.” Draco sat up and began to take off his shirt, “Do you want me to do it?” Harry said as he placed his hands on Draco’s chest. Draco gave him a small nod, and Harry gently pulled at the hem of his shirt. He held his breath as he watched Draco’s head disappear, and a torso full of scars appear. Harry sat in a shocked silence. “I know they’re horrible.” Draco said sadly, “No!” Harry said loudly, “I just think they’re as beautiful as you are. You have nothing to be ashamed off, at least you didn’t actually do them to yourself.” 

Draco gave Harry a confused look, “What do you mean, Harry?” Draco looked very concerned. “I’ll show you mine because you showed me yours. No one has seen them except for me, and I didn’t let anyone heal them.” Harry repeated the words. He took off the old blue sweatshirt. “Some off the scars are from fighting, others are from when I was alone. And when that happens I-” Harry stumbled over the words, “I would cut.” He said it, it was in the open. Draco leaned in, blue eyes filling with tears. “Which ones?” His voice was so quiet, “Don’t cry, baby. I’m fine! I promise!” Harry held Draco to his chest. “Which ones?” Draco repeated.

Harry showed Draco his arms, which were a wide array of straight jagged lines, some of them were faded others still had an angry red sheen to them. “Show me.” Draco said as he moved to Harry’s chest. Harry pointed at a few of them, “I didn’t do these ones, you can tell because they’re not as precise or thin.” Draco took in another breath, “Is there more?” He asked, voice so thick with emotion that he almost couldn’t get the words out.

“Yes,” Harry pulled up his boxers, slightly. Draco took a deep breath, and tears escaped his eyes. “I’m so sorry… I didn’t want you to cry. I just wanted you to know that it’s alright to have scars.” Harry mumbled as Draco leaned down to inspect them, “What are these circular ones from?” He asked as his tears trickled onto Harry’s legs.

“Those are my burns. I used to smoke to try and help with the pain, it worked for a little while. When it stopped working I would smoke them and them burn myself with the butt. I quit last year.” Harry shrugged. “Did anyone know?” Draco looked so concerned. “No one knew, and no one noticed because people see what they wanna see.” Harry pulled Draco close. “You don’t deserve any of those scars.” Harry mumbled as he practically bit Draco’s neck.

“Well you don’t deserve any of yours ether, and you know what, Harry? I’m going to prove it to you.” Draco turned around so smoothly it scared Harry, just a little bit. “Draco, what are you doing?” Draco looked deeply into Harry’s eyes, “I love you, you are what ‘good’ means. You are my everything and I love you so much, but if I ever find out that you are hurting yourself, I will leave you.” Draco’s threat hung heavy in the air.

“Okay.” Was all Harry could manage, he knew that he had a problem, but had never thought of it as so bad. Harry pulled Draco close, and traced the raised scabs on Draco’s back. “What are we going to do now that it’s the end of the war?” Harry asked Draco, trying his best to bring back the happy feeling that had been in their room last night.

“I know that I want to be with you, and that we’re going to get a house and-” Draco was interrupted when his door slammed open, and Hermione stood there fuming. “Harry, we need to go to the Hospital Wing.” She had clearly been crying. “What’s happened?” Harry was off the bed and putting on his old jeans. “Ron-” Hermione’s voice cracked and she started to cry again. “Okay, Ron’s in the Hospital Wing, we’re coming.” Harry looked at his feet, clearly ashamed of something. 

Draco watched as Harry turned to him, and Draco quickly got dressed as well. He grabbed two cloaks and handed Harry one as they set off to the Hospital Wing. Hermione had stopped crying, but at the mere mention of Ron’s name she would resume. They quickly entered the Wing, and were greeted with an amazing amount of dead or dying witches and wizards. Draco watched as Harry turned pale, he knew that he blamed himself for all of these hurt people. 

They walked to one bed where Ron laid, he seemed to be asleep and looked very pale. “Ron, Harry’s here.” Hermione said through the sobs that shook her body. Ron didn’t open his eyes and Hermione sat down in the small chair by his bed. Madam Pomfrey walked over to their small group. “How’s he been doing, love?” She asked Hermione, Harry knew something was so terribly wrong that there must have been almost nothing Madam Pomfrey could do about it. “He still hasn’t woken up, but he doesn’t look as pale.” Hermione wiped the tears away as best she could, clearly trying to put on a brave face. 

Hermione sat a held Ron’s hand, Madam Pomfrey turned to Draco and Harry “He has suffered massive internal injuries, we gave him a few potions but if he doesn’t wake up in about an hour or so he won’t wake up again.” Harry was shocked the tears came unbidden, “Mr. Malfoy, would you help me, I know that you are a very good healer and we could use the help.” Madam Pomfrey asked as she started to check on another patient. 

“Will you be alright?” Draco asked Harry, when Harry gave him a small nod Draco placed a quick kiss on his cheek and muttered, “None of this is your fault.”

Harry stood and looked at Ron, his very best friend and one of the kindest people he knew. He looked at him and let all of the happy memories play through his head. Harry stood there for an hour, just remembering the amazing person Ron had always been. Harry went to hold Ron’s hand too, just wanting to touch him for a minute. Hermione was on her feet in a heartbeat “Don’t you touch him! You’re the reason he’s dying! Your the reason I will lose him! You are the reason all of our friends are dead! I wish you had killed yourself, then I wouldn’t have to look at you!” She shrieked, Harry dropped Ron’s hand and backed away.

Draco started to walk towards him, “I know Hermione, I really do. I promise you won’t see me again, I hope Ron wakes up.” Harry walked away, he knew there was one thing he could do to save Ron. But he also knew that it was going to hurt Draco. 

Draco caught up to him and tried to hold his hand, “Get away from me Malfoy! I never loved you and you need to stay away from me!” Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, and it hurt him so badly when he saw the pain in Draco’s eyes. But this was the only way Draco would be able to move on, Harry would be gone soon.

He really was meant to be the boy who died. 

Draco felt his heart break, he pushed his feelings down. He had work that was meant to be done, he had to save these people’s lives. He turned away from the thought of Harry and got to work.

Harry ran into the library, most people never realized how much reading he had done in the restricted section. He had seen one spell that would allow a person to transfer their injuries to another. The spell was hard, very tricky, and if you did it wrong it would result in the death of whomever you were trying to save. He just needed to see the spell again.

Harry fumbled through books and he read everything as fast as he possibly could. He felt like his eyes where going to bleed. After hours of searching he found the book, he read the spell carefully, committed it to memory, and ripped the page out of the book. He lit it on fire with the candle he had been using to see, so that no one would be able to reverse the spell. He would save Ron, even if it killed him. He would not allow for him to die, or any of those other people for that matter. Harry ran up the corridors, racing against the clock…

When Harry threw the large doors open again almost all of Draco’s patients had been treated and were on their way to full a recovery. He saw a look in Harry’s eyes, a look that meant he was about to do something crazy. Harry walked to the foot of Ron’s bed he immediately started a spell, when Harry finished he turned and looked at Draco. Harry looked pale, and Draco started towards him, he knew something was wrong. When Harry fell to the ground Draco ran to him.

“What did you do?” Draco yelled at him, “What have you done!” Draco screamed again when Harry started to bleed from his mouth. “I traded places, and I don’t think that I’m going to wake up… I do love you Draco Malfoy, I wish we could spend the rest of our lives together… I had to say those things to make sure I got enough time to save Ron… I love you… and you better move on… or... will be angry.” Harry muttered as he closed his eyes. Ron sat up and looked around the room, Hermione exclaimed excitedly. 

Draco held Harry close to him, he looked up and Hermione. “Look at what you’ve done! You killed him! I’ve lost him! How could you betray him like this! Why did you say those things!” Draco looked down at the love of his life. “What did you do to Harry?” Ron’s color had come back, and he looked very angry. “I didn’t do anything! He knew what he was doing to himself! He knew what was going to happen! Ron your awake!” Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms around Ron, Ron returned the hug but after a second removed her arms from around him.

“Let’s get him in a bed, Draco.” Was all he said as they both carefully moved Harry into a new bed. “We have to save him, he cannot die this way.” Draco looked at Hermione, expecting some answer, some smart way that she just hadn’t thought of yet that would save Harry. “I don’t know, the bleeding is horrible and we don’t have any means to save him here…” She trailed off eyes flashing with light. 

“We have to find Phoenix tears, it’s the only way. There might even be some in the potions room!” She exclaimed as their whole group started for the dungeons. Draco ran as fast as he could, he knew that they only had a handful of minutes and that each step they were racing against time.

They all burst into the Potions room and ran for the shelves, pulling down potions and searching. Draco started to hyperventilate, he knew that there wasn’t going to be any. Phoenix Tears are one of the rarest elixirs, and why would there be a bottle in some random school? Now he was going to lose Harry to a damn coma. He would never move on without Harry, he would never love again. 

“There’s not any here.” Ron stated the obvious, Draco just sat down at one of the desks. Harry was all he could think about. His Harry was gone. “No, Ron! Snape always had his most valuable ingredients in the back, so students wouldn’t see them!” Hermione pulled down a small vial of the golden liquid, but it was only a little full. “Is there enough?” Draco asked, he didn’t know what he would do if there wasn’t.

Harry’s life was still hanging by a thread, “I don’t know, but we have to try.” Was all Hermione said as they ran back to the Hospital Wing. Draco ran with everything, he ran for everything that he had ever loved. He needed Harry so badly, he had just gotten him back. When they got to the wing everything seemed so dark. He looked at some of the patched up patients, and knew that they were too late. Tears spilled down his cheeks, and he didn’t care who saw.

He walked over to Harry’s bed, when he touched him he was so cold, not anything like the boy who had spent the night with him. Draco got into the bed, he knew Harry was gone but he had to hold him one last time. He held Harry to his chest and cried. Hermione looked at her feet, and Draco was glad because it was her fault that Harry was gone. That he would now be alone for the rest of his life.

“Give me the tears.” He held out his hand toward Hermione, “But it’s a waste-” She started, eyes lifting back up again. “I don’t care, give them to me.” Was all he said, she placed the small bottle in his hands. He carefully dripped the rest of the bottle into Harry’s mouth. And then he sat and waited. There had to be some chance that they were wrong and that Harry would come back, right? The seconds trickled into minutes. Then the minutes trickled to hours. 

All Draco could do was sit and cry over Harry, a few of the Professors came in. Hagrid had been the worst because he sat with Draco, unwilling to say goodbye to the raven haired boy. Hagrid was now asleep in a chair that was much too small for him, but Draco left him. “You have to wake up, Harry.” Draco said when the visitors stopped coming. “I don’t want to live without you…” Draco started to cry again, the tears falling onto Harry’s face. 

“I love you.” Draco gasped out, the pain too much to bear, but the thought of them taking Harry and putting him in the ground was even more so. “Wake up!” He tried one more time, and he shook Harry slightly. That’s when he noticed that Harry’s cheeks were colored, and that he was shallowly breathing. But that was enough for Draco. Then Harry’s eyes opened and so did Draco’s heart, Harry was alive! 

Draco kissed him deeply, and he knew that they were going to have a long and happy life ahead of them. “How?” Draco asked, Harry looked up at him, “A wise man once told me that love has the power to protect, and that a mother’s love was the most powerful to that affect. But the second one is much rarer, and close to impossible to find.” Harry’s green eyes glittered in the candle light. “It’s true love, you saved me Draco. You saved me because our love is true.” Draco started to cry again. “Save those, love, your tears can heal.” Was all Harry said as he pulled Draco into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I really hope you enjoyed it! But this is a one and done! I will not be writing any more of this, thank you so much guys!


End file.
